1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mixing system for mixing and dispensing material. More specifically, the invention relates to a mixing system for mixing and dispensing reactive materials comprising a mixer, a dispenser and a transferable cartridge assembly. This mixing system utilizes a unique cartridge assembly that allows viscous, air-curing materials, such as sealants, to be mixed and dispensed while minimizing exposure to the external environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Reactive products such as sealants are commonly prepared in a two step process. Raw materials are combined in a mixing machine. After the resulting product is mixed and then de-aired, it is removed from the machine and transferred into dispenser cartridges or pails. The product may be transferred manually by spatula or by extrusion through an opening in the mixing machine. Although manually transferring of the product from the mixer to a dispenser cartridge or pail is more time efficient, the process exposes the resulting product to the external environment by introducing air bubbles into the mixture. This exposure allows the product to react with air, thereby limiting the effectiveness and shelf life of air curing products such as sealant.
Therefore, a need exists for a mixing system that allows small volumes of products to be mixed and quickly dispensed without exposing the product to the external environment.